A Day's Events
by Atsushishi
Summary: Natsu isn't acting like himself, and Gray wants to know why. OOC, contains boys love don't like, don't read. (first fanfic, sorry if it's bad!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

(Characters are OOC)

Natsu always seemed cheerful. There was almost always a grin plastered to his face, his mood always affecting others, no matter what mood you happened to be in.

Today was different. Today, the fire mage had barely uttered a word, which was rare. Instead of a cheeky grin, a thin line was set in his tired face. He hadn't challenged anybody to a fight, and he had only glanced at the plate of food Mirajane had set in front of him.

Lucy was off with Erza and Levy, discussing some sort of secret book. Happy and gone with Wendy and Charle on a mission, leaving only Gray with Natsu.

They sat alone at a table in the corner, leaving them in their own little bubble. Even Juvia had gone on a mission, so Gray didn't have to worry about her.

The only thing he really had to worry about was Natsu's mood. Said fire mage was always perky and bubbly, so his depressing demeanor had made Gray wonder what happened. After about an hour of almost complete silence, the ice wizard decided to do something.

" Oi, flame brain. What's up with you?"

He had intentionally called him flame brain, hoping to provoke him and snap him back to his usual self. Instead, Natsu just looked up with lidded eyes.

"Shut it, ice breath. I'm not in the mood."

"Obviously you aren't in the mood, I wanna know why."

"Don't worry about it."

"Natsu, seriously. I'm starting to get really worried about you."

Gray didn't quite understand why, but when he mentioned being worried, a pink hue rose to Natsu's cheeks.

"N-none of your business, ice block! Now leave me alone!"

With that, Natsu shoved his chair back and walked towards the guild doors.

"Oi, Natsu! Wait up!"

Gray pushed his own seat back, then ran after the pink head. By the time he had reached the doors, Natsu was rounding a corner, not looking back.

Gray was getting really worried about Natsu now. What happened to the spunky attitude and warm atmosphere that always surrounded the dragon slayer? Gray tried not to dwell on his thoughts, focusing on catching him first.

Gray had to run and first to catch up, but eventually slowed to a speed walk. Natsu seemed to be heading towards the edge of town, paying no attention to the ice mage. He just kept walking, not looking back once.

Finally, it appeared that he had reached his destination, the woods. Wait, the woods? Why the woods? Gray wondered to himself. He thought Natsu would have stopped to rest, but instead he had cautiously stepped forward, as if afraid.

Gray followed suit, taking small steps into the mass of trees that outlined Magnolia. After another minute of walking, the fire mage stopped at a tree.

..Is this seriously it? We walked in silence for half an hour to stop at some random tree? Is Natsu thinking straight? The thoughts swirled around in Gray's mind, trying to come up with a logical answer.

He decided to see what the pinky would do, so he waited quietly. After about a minute, Gray heard something that resembled a sniffle. Then another. And another. Gray came to realize it was Natsu, leaning against the tree, trying to suppress his cries.

Seeing Natsu's tears, Gray rushed forward, alarmed.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Natsu, answer me!"

Instead of a reply, the shorter male turned his body, grabbing onto the other's arm. He sniffed a few more times, trying to keep the tears from falling. Natsu's state alarmed the ice mage, and he decided he should comfort him. He gently grabbed his arm, pulling him into a hug.

Wrapping one hand around his waist and letting the other hand fall atop his salmon head, Gray gently rocked, stroking Natsu's hair.

After a few long moments, his cries had died down, only the occasion hiccup or sniff escaping. Gray, who had gotten tired of standing, gently sank down to the forest floor, pulling Natsu with him.

They sat together in silence for a bit, content with hearing each other's breathing. Eventually, Gray decided it would be best to ask about it.

Trying his best to be soft, the ice mage spoke in a voice just above a whisper, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the woods.

"Natsu, this really isn't like you. What happened to that big goofy grin? You haven't eaten all day, I'm really worried. What's wrong?"

Natsu took a moment to answer, nuzzling his head into Gray's neck. He breathed in his wintery scent, enjoying the warmth radiating off his body.

Gray had to admit to himself, Natsu looked extremely cute in this moment. He was obviously embarrassed(he was practically sitting on his lap, there was a reason for the embarrassment) and there was a light dusty rose on his cheeks. He was curled against the ice mage, small beads of tears resting on the bottom of his eye. Eventually, the pink haired man spoke.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Gray. I can't handle it. I don't wanna hurt anymore! I can't do it!" He first spoke in a whisper, but had gradually gone to nearly yelling.

Gray was dumbfounded. He hadn't expected an answer quite like that.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't wanna be in the guild anymore? You can't be serious!"

"I love the guild, I love everyone there, really I do! But that's exactly why I can't do it, Gray. What if another thing like Tenrou Island or when Future Lucy died happens? I can't make the guild hurt anymore! I can't take any more pain either! What if we lost you? What if I lost you, Gray?!"

His outburst honestly scared Gray. What he said was true. The guild had suffered for seven years, and the pain of Lucy's death had been too much for even Natsu, who could be stone cold when it came to it at times. But this wasn't right. Gray didn't want hitofriend to feel any more pain. He had to comfort Natsu, no matter what.

"Natsu, it's true you've gone through so much, we all have. But that's the good part about belonging to Fairy Tail! They're our family, and they'll be here no matter what, and I will too. You won't lose me, and I don't wanna lose you. How can we go on without your stupidly adorable self?"

Staring up at Gray, Natsu took in all of his words. He was right. Fairy Tail is where he belongs, and his friends will always be there for him, and he'd be there for them. He sniffed once more, then curled back into Gray.

"Yeah.. You're right. I'm sort for worrying you, Gray. I promise I'll be happy now, and I won't ever leave the guild."

For the first time that day, Natsu smiled.

Gray smiled back, giving the smaller male's hand a soft squeeze, then patting his head. He was relived he had brought the old Natsu back. It was at that moment realization sank in. Natsu's eyes went wide, and he backed up a bit.

"Y..you think I'm adorable? A-and you don't wanna lose me?"

Gray stared at him for a moment, then chuckled. Reaching out and putting his hand over Natsu's once again, the ice mage spoke with tender words.

"Of course I think you're adorable, who doesn't? And I'd never wanna lose you, ever. You're really important to me, flame brain."

"..Gray, hug me."

"What?"

"I want to hug you, so let's hug. Please?"

Now it was Gray's turn to blush, a light pink going across his face. Who could resist a request from Natsu?

"Oh, uh, okay. Come here, then."

The raven haired male brought his arms out, putting them under Natsu's. His hand placed themselves on his upper back, pulling the shorter man close. The fire dragon slayer pushed against Gray, his face resting on his collar.

They stayed like that for awhile, neither bothering to move when Gray spoke once again.

"So, why this tree? If you don't mind my asking." Natsu was silent for a moment, then spoke in a soft tone.

"Because this is the tree Happy's egg fell out of, it reminded me of happier times."

"..Natsu.."

"It's also the tree you and I used to fight under, right? Now look at us. Look at you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means now you're more mature, ice block."

"Hey now!"

Natsu giggled. Looking up into Gray's eyes once more.

"You know, I really do like you, Gray."

They stared at each other for a while, content. Then, slowly closing his eyes, Gray leaned in, gently touching his lips to Natsu's.

Natsu was surprised, his eyes first going wide, then fluttering closed as he kissed back.

It was just a gentle kiss, lasting only a moment. But it was the best kiss Gray had ever had. Natsu's lips were soft, and he tasted like strawberry. He slowly leaned back in, connecting their faces once more.

Natsu closed his eyes, leaning into Gray, tasting his special peppermint flavor. The ice mage really did know how to make him feel better.

When the kiss ended, both males looked at eachother in surprise, then grinned.

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, Gray. I just never realized it, but I feel like I've always been close to you."

"Let's go back, pinky. The guild is probably worried. You did kinda run out, after all."

So they began their trek back to inner Magnolia, happy with the outcome of today's events.

They held hands the entire way.

AN: this is my first fanfiction, I wrote it late at night, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
